A typical computer system includes several components that are collectively used by a user to perform various functions such as, for example, preparing and generating a document with a word processor application. With the computer system, the user may input data to a computing portion using peripheral devices such as a keyboard or a mouse. Data may also be provided to the computing portion using data storage media, e.g., a floppy disk or a CD-ROM. The computing portion, using memory and other internal components, processes both internal data and data provided to the computing portion by the user to generate data requested by the user. The generated data may be provided to the user via, for example, a display device or a printer.
The computing portion of a computer system typically includes various components such as, for example, a power supply, disk drives, and the electrical circuitry required to perform the necessary and requested operations of the computer system. The computing portion may contain a plurality of circuit boards on which various circuit components are implemented. For example, a computing portion designed to have enhanced sound reproducing capabilities may have a circuit board dedicated to implementing circuitry that specifically operates to process data associated with the reproduction of sound.
On a circuit board, a clock provides a reference of time to various integrated circuit (IC) packages that are connected onto the circuit board. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the integrated circuit packages may be used to house and support various types of integrated circuits (e.g., application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), microprocessors, and digital logic chips). The integrated circuit packages communicate with one another, i.e., pass data, using wires or traces of conductive material (e.g., copper or gold) embedded in the circuit board.